Conventionally, a toy wherein a three-dimensional object can be assembled by connecting a plurality of blocks or parts to each other is known. For example, blocks that can be freely assembled in response to an idea of a user and individually have a basic shape such as a cube or a rectangular solid, blocks or parts for exclusive use formed so as to assemble a three-dimensional object supposed in advance in accordance with a design drawing and so forth are widely spread. Further, a technology wherein a computer recognizes a movement or a shape variation of an object in a real space and performs some information processing is expected to be applied to a toy, a teaching material for learning and so forth (for example, refer to PTL 1 and NPL 1).